The Taxxon Chronicles
by evil-tyrant
Summary: A young Taxxon soon discovers that his life wouldn't always be serving the Living Hive. First Fanfic..please R&R
1. A Choice

Taxxon Chronicles  
  
Chapter 1  
  
My name is Scrrsareezt. I am a worker-Taxxon of a low grade on my Hiveworld.  
  
The Yeerks have arrived.  
  
The Hive understands their reason for landing on our Hiveworld. They wish to strike a deal with us. They want to use us in their invasion of other planets. But the Hive would not accept without something in return. I was sent by the Hive with some of my brothers to construct a breeding ground for her Larvae. I heeded without hesitation. I scuttled on my many legs toward the creation-site but stopped, glancing a look toward where the Yeerks were talking to the Hive. They were large, meaty, warm-blooded creatures with serrated blades all over their body. I drooled from my mouth at the sight of their warm, tasty flesh, and scraped my claws together.  
  
{SCRRSAREEZT! YOU WILL FAIL ME IF YOU HESITATE ANY LONGER!} The Hive boomed at me.  
  
I quickly resumed my work; you do not disobey the Hive.  
  
I listened intently to the tasty Yeerks as I scuttled around the area.  
  
"We wish to create a better world for you. We wish to make it so you can live a life free of worry. Plus we offer you plenty of free bodies for you to eat...to end your worker's hunger." One of them said.  
  
{YOU CANNOT END MY CHILDREN'S ETERNAL HUNGER. BUT I WILL CONSIDER YOUR DEAL; I DO NOT WISH TO PUT MY CHILDREN IN DANGER.} The Hive replied.  
  
I chuckled to myself. Those tasty Yeerks want us to join them in a fight we don't really want to join.  
  
{SCRRSAREEZT! SINCE YOU CONTINUALLY HESITATE TO OBEY ME, I WISH TO GIVE YOU A SPECIAL JOB IN WHICH YOU CANNOT REFUSE!} He boomed angrily.  
  
"Ssezrsuzds zrcaft!" I said in my own language, meaning "Whatever you command."  
  
{MY CHILD, I WISH FOR YOU TO BE THE FIRST OF MY CHILDREN TO UPHOLD THE DEAL OF THE YEERKS. YOU ARE TO VISIT THEIR CAMP WHEN THE RED ORB REACHES MY PEAK TOMORROW.}  
  
I obeyed and went back to my work; you do not disobey the Hive. 


	2. No Turning Back

Chapter 2  
  
I scuttled around my personal construction area and moved rocks around quickly, I was too excited to please the Hive tomorrow to do any serious work.  
  
Then suddenly, I watched as my brother beside me collapsed! The rock he was moving buckled and fell upon him, bursting him open like a human garbage bag! I couldn't resist. I rushed to his side and hunched over. But I didn't help him no, that wasn't the Taxxon way. I let out a screech and dug my teeth into his insides, tasting his wonderful organs and blood. My brethren all rushed beside me to gorge on his still-moving torso. He screamed in writhing pain, but we were all in the lust for hunger to pay any heed. But soon those screams died as his lungs were ingested. There was nothing left but a small shell of his exoskeleten when it was over. We all went back to work, not caring for our former brother.  
  
I watched the yellow orb die behind the Hive's enormous mound and left the construction site, we all had our personal free time to do other things. That's what pulls us away from your human insects, we aren't completely controlled by our Queen. We actually sleep as well.  
  
I moved across to my tunnel and slithered through to meet my brothers. They were busy as usual mating with the local females to our tunnel. I licked my left eye, a Taxxon's alternative to a human rolling their eyes. I crawled my way into my personal quarters and curled up like a grub and tried to get some sleep. It's hard to sleep when so many attractive females are so close you can...well I'll leave it at that. I was never the popular one in our grub litter. I was picked on because I wasn't as big as my brethren, or because I wouldn't obey the Living Hive right away.  
It wasn't enjoyable.  
  
{SCRRSAREEZT! THE ORB IS RISING CAN'T YOU FEEL IT? YOU'RE TO DO A TASK FOR ME SOON!} The Hive suddenly boomed at me.  
  
I uncurled quickly and ran as fast as my bottom eight legs could take me towards the meeting spot near the Yeerk camp. I waited for about twenty Earth minutes before those large creatures loamed up to me. They were a lot bigger in person, but I could of still towered over them.  
  
"Ssseeewerrrezta Ztracsszne?" I said in my own tongue.  
  
They looked at each other.  
  
"Did you understand that?" The smaller one asked.  
  
"No...get the translator."  
  
{HE WISHES TO KNOW YOUR REASON FOR COMING TO THE HIVEWORLD.} The Hive answered.  
  
"Well, we wish to take over your species, but we will make sure it's worth your while." 


	3. Pushed Around

Chapter 3  
  
I looked back at the Living Hive, still not understanding them. He said something to me that I wish he didn't say.  
  
{DO NOT WORRY, MY CHILD. YOU WILL BE SAFE AS LONG AS YOU ARE STILL NEAR ME. DO NOT FEAR THESE YEERKS.}  
  
They motioned for me to follow them and I did warily. They showed me to a small room that was dimly lit. I adjusted my eyes to the light and looked into what seemed a pool of sludge. There were small larvae swimming through the sludge. I gasped, if a Taxxon could gasp.  
  
"Yeerk," The smaller one said, pointing to one of the grubs.  
  
I felt a small pin prick against my outer shell, I ignored it until I started to feel dizzy and collapsed. I watched while everything went black, the Yeerks fumbling around me. I blacked out.  
  
When I came too the Yellow Orb was just setting on the Hive's mound.  
I was scuttling back toward the Hive, but I wasn't controlling myself!  
I tried to move my upper torso, nothing! I tried to move my mouth, nothing!  
  
{Ahh welcome back to conciousness Taxxon. As you can see, you are being controlled. But I must say, we lied to you and your Hive. We already had multiple Taxxons infested, we were just using you for a distraction.} Something said to me inside my head.  
  
{What are you? What are you doing to me? Let me go!} I screamed back.  
  
{See my name is Afron 3701. Or, sub-visser 24. I am a Yeerk. I entered your brain through your ear canal and enslaved you. Your thoughts,  
memories, and entire body are all mine to access and control. And oh,  
I cannot let you go, your Hive promised us your bodies in return to feeding them. Oh yes my host, we will feed you. I am going to tell the Hive of our departure with the Yeerks, you will never see this world again.}  
  
He was right, I couldn't resist. Technically I agreed to this. I slumped inside my mind and did what no Taxxon has ever done, I gave up. 


	4. Trickery

Chapter 4  
  
I failed the Hive, I failed my brethren, and most of all, I failed myself. I could never forgive that Yeerk for what he did to me. He spoke to me as we headed back towards to Hive.  
  
{You'll forgive me very soon,} He said reading my mind, {For if we do good, Visser Five will reward you with all the wonderful bodies of your brethren and other tasty bodies. Wow, this need for food is almost overpowering, I don't understand how you cope with it.}  
  
I didn't respond to him, I just watched as he stepped to the speaking mound, where we can speak to the Living Hive directly.  
  
{SCRRSAREEZT! YOU HAVE RETURNED! TELL ME, WHAT HAVE THE YEERKS SHOWN YOU?}  
  
I watched as he searched my brain for the words in my language. He made up a quick sentence. He simply said that the Yeerks wished for me to travel with them in orbit. Which probably wasn't an entire lie,  
and the fact that I wished to join them as well, which was an entire lie.  
  
{I SEE. YOU HAVE MY PERMISSION TO LEAVE THE HIVE AS A REPRESENTATIVE OF OUR PLANET.} The Hive fell silent after that.  
  
He bowed in ritual and scuttled away on my legs for me and headed back to the camp. I saw other Taxxons crawling along. I figured they would be controlled too.  
  
{Yes, those are also controlled by the Yeerks.} He said, reading my mind again. {Soon your entire race will be enslaved, willingly or not.}  
  
{There's no way you can enslave our entire race. The Hive will not appreciate that.} I said to him.  
  
{I don't care what your Hive thinks. I am the first Yeerk to enslave a Taxxon! I will surely be promoted for this! And yes we will enslave your entire race, I promise you.} With that, we headed to the ship for briefing. 


	5. A Quick Realization

Chapter 5  
  
I tried to turn back, I didn't want to see these creatures, no matter how tasty they looked. But I still could not move a muscle on my ten foot body. The Yeerk moved my legs up the ramp into a small, slightly rounded ship that looked something like a young Taxxon. We stopped in front of the two creatures who I was told were called Hork-Bajir.  
  
"S-so you are Sub-V-visser 24?" One of them stammered, obviously scared. He wasn't accustomed to having a new type of host running around.  
  
He nodded my head strangly and pushed back the two Hork-Bajir. We scuttled through a small corridor into a room. There was a large Hork-  
Bajir standing at a control panel, muttering something I didn't understand. Suddenly he turned and headed towards us. The Yeerk pulled my body back in a scared, defensive position, but resisted running away. The Hork-Bajir placed a small device on the side of my head. I felt a strange tingle and then nothing.  
  
"This is a translator Taxxon host, it makes it so you understand us,  
and we understand you." He said calmly.  
  
(I'll automatically translate it.)  
  
"Visser, I have enslaved this Taxxon, I do believe they have the capabilities of spacecraft control. Their claws are very precise and accurate, it would be perfect for the blade ship!" The Yeerk exclaimed for me happily.  
  
"Don't tell me something I already know Sub-Visser!" He snapped. "And especially don't give me suggestions."  
  
I was shaking furiously. But I wasn't scared in the least. It was the Yeerk who feared this 'Visser'. I could gobble him up in three bites.  
I laughed in my head.  
  
{Why so scared Yeerk? As long as you don't defy him he won't kill you.  
He can't kill you. You're important to this mission. Feel good about this.} I ranted. What Afron didn't know is that I was going through his mind as well, reading all of his thoughts.  
  
{That's not my problem...he won't kill me, he'll kill you. I'm not scared for my life, I'm scared for my rank, I wish to be ahead of this lunatic so I may kill him. He was my closest friend until he got promoted.}  
  
That's what I hadn't thought of, I was expendable, not him. 


	6. The True Beginning

Chapter 6  
  
I watched as Visser Five paced around the room, he seemed frustrated,  
but confident. He turned to face us.  
  
"Sub-Visser, I wish for you to take the rest of the current Taxxon hosts into orbit around this planet, the Andalites will be on us soon,  
and we have to be ready for a full defensive assault. You will be greatly awarded for this." He said almost nicely.  
  
"Yes Visser," Afron said for me, "Where may I find the rest of the hosts?"  
  
"They are located in Yeerk Pool 7160-Sector 5 of this planet. They have already recieved orders and will be at your command, use them wisely. Also you will be escorted with a few Hork-Bajir, and Sub-Visser seven. He will only be with you shortly for he has to come back for battle position."  
  
"Thank you Visser, I will disperse immediately." We turned to leave.  
  
"Wait, Afron, be careful. I may be your superior, but I'm still your friend. Don't fail me, we'll rule this planet together." He said softly.  
  
We left. We scuttled across the soft dunes toward a large building about the size of a two story house on your planet. I saw about ten fellow Taxxons all crowded around something.  
  
{FOOD!} He screamed in my head. I smelt it too, fresh Taxxon meat. We rushed to the corpse and ate with my brethren, feeling like myself again, I was awfully hungry.  
  
{This urge, it's so unbearable! I can't stop myself from eating a fellow Yeerk! Surprisingly, Taxxon doesn't taste half bad...} He trailed off.  
  
After the meal was over, a rather small Hork-Bajir walked up to us,  
some of the Taxxons stood at attention, but Afron kept me in a relaxed position.  
  
"Which one of you filthy insects is Sub-Visser 24?" He asked angrily.  
  
We slithered up. Filthy insects?  
  
"I am Sub-Visser, I have sources who say you are in command of this small fleet. We should leave immediately." Afron said confidently with my mouth.  
  
"Do not suggest to your superiors Afron." He said sternly. "But, since you are sub-command, I will let you take command of the remaining Taxxon hosts. The fighter is this way."  
  
We walked/scuttled a short ways with my remaining brethren, and a few Hork-Bajir. I started to smell singed Hork-Bajir. According to Sub-Visser Seven, the ship was supposed to be here.  
  
"ANDALITES!" He screamed. 


End file.
